Taken for Granted
by IvoryNWinholt
Summary: Koga decides it's time to take our Miko away from the Mutt for good. What events will unfold when Inuyasha realizes his actions have consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was out picking herbs for Kaede. They were running low and the village was going through an allergy season currently, so everyone had the sniffles. Hearing a loud boom in the distance, the earth shaking beneath her feet, Kagome could only assume that Miroku was either soliciting the locals or a demon was attacking. Dusting her hands off, she quickly stood and hoist the basket up in her arms as she quickly made her way back towards the village.

Not watching where she was going in her haste to get back, she tripped over a rock, falling forward. Kagome let out a pitiful squeak, tilting the basket so the herbs would be safe, even as her head hit a rock right at the temple. Laying the basket down safely, she groaned and lifted a hand weakly to her skull as she felt something wet slide down her face, no doubt wetting the rock beneath her.

Rolling onto her side, she cringed as that small movement alone sent her stomach flipping, the feeling of vomit rising to her throat as she shuffled towards a close bush and released her stomach's contents. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she collapsed back by her basket and closed her eyes. The distant sounds of battle were the last things she heard before her world went dark.

x~x~x

Koga was just on his way to go and visit Kagome, his heart beating quickly with excitement to tell her the improvements he and his clan had made. All of a sudden a familiar scent had him stopping in his tracks and lifting his nose to the wind. A snarl ripped from his chest just as Hakkaku and Ginta caught up to him. "Hurry up boys, I smell my woman's blood on the breeze!" He yelled as he shot off once again, double timing it to get to her.

'I swear to all the gods if that Mutt let Kagome get hurt, i'm going to rip his ears right off his head and shove them down his ungrateful throat!' Koga thought as he skid to a stop on the outskirts of Kaede's village. Lifting his nose again, he started to track Kagome down by the scent of her precious blood and soon found her lying beside a basket of herbs.

His heart gave a tight squeeze as he saw how pale she was, the red line of her blood marring her beautiful face as her chest moved with her shallow breaths. Growling low, he gingerly picked her up and looked back at the village with one of the deadliest glares that had ever graced his features. Sniffing with disdain when he heard swords clashing in the distance, Koga shook his head and started running back towards his mountain. Passing Hakkaku and Ginta on the way, all he heard was a feint 'Wait up Koga!" as he left them in the dust.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, his brows wrinkled as he debated on what to do. Knowing her, she would leave as soon as Inutrasha showed up again to 'rescue her'. But time and again Koga always found her in a worse state the longer he let the Mutt protect her. If she wasn't physically hurt she was emotionally damaged, and the wolf demon was starting to grow tired of always seeing the woman he loved in so much distress.

'What am I going to do when she wakes up? How can I persuade her to stay?' All these thoughts and more went through his head as he ran along the trail that led to his home. If he couldn't persuade her to stay… then he was just going to force her to for her own safety. "I'm sorry Kagome. But I cannot let you stay with that Mutt any longer. He isn't good for you, but don't you worry. I can keep you safe and happy, I promise." He murmured to her as he finally walked past the waterfall and laid her in his pile of furs that he had made his bed. Turning he went and grabbed a fresh cloth and some clean water to wash the blood off her face. His gaze only grew more distraught as he finally uncovered the large cut at her temple. Thought hidden by her hair, it was most definitely going to scar. 'All the more resolve to keep her where she can be safe; she is already considered pack anyways, so I know I can trust my men to look after her if ever I need to leave. She will make a fine Beta, and I won't take no for an answer this time.' He thought as a smug grin spread his soft lips before he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

x~x~x

Kagome's head hurt. And not just your average small headache, but that sharp throb that made you feel like your skull was about to crack open and spill your brains out. Lifting her hands to her head, she filtered some of her ki through her fingertips to ease the pain before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before the image before her registered in her wounded brain. Her cheeks flushed and her muscles tensed as she stared at the wolf demon that slept beside her, his arm across her waist holding her against him as his warm breath tickled her neck. Looking up to the cavern's roof, she wondered just how she got in this position.

Feeling a presence at her feet, she looked down to see the wolves that often followed Koga staring at her with their tongue hanging from the side of their mouths. Giggling softly, she pat the furs beside her, offering for them to come lay with her and their master since that seemed to be just what they wanted. It made her wonder if Koga slept with his wolves often or let them sleep on the bed when he was away.

As the little furry bodies filed around and settled in for a nap of their own, Kagome felt Koga's arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer against his chest. Looking over, she blinked rapidly and turned a deeper shade of red as he nuzzled her shoulder, pressing one of this legs between hers to get more comfortable. 'Even if he is sleeping, this is a very suggestive pose! Augh! What should I do?!' she wailed internally, even as her eyes scanned his face taking in all his features.

She noticed for the first time just how innocent he looked when he was off guard. Usually he gave an air of command and strength. However, when sleeping, he seemed as innocent as a child while he curled against her. Taking a more in depth look at his face, she saw the subtle hints of past scars that were well faded. The strength of his jaw told of just how old he truly was, even has his skin was smooth like an adolescent. His lashes were full and thick as they rested in almost perfect crescents against his cheeks. While his hair lay in disarray behind him and against his neck, for once out of his ponytail that she was so used to seeing him wear, it fell to his shoulder under the gentle breathes he released.

Unable to resist the urge much longer, she lifted a hand and sifted her fingers through his hair to see if it was just as soft as it looked. Come to find out it was, she gave a soft squeak as Koga purred at her touch and slowly blinked his eyes open to look at her sleepily. Her hand froze midway through his hair when she caught the look, her eyes widening as he smiled and told her not to stop before closing his eyes once again to sleep as she pet him. Nibbling on her bottom lip as her heart beat fast, she waited until she was sure he had fallen back asleep before she started to pet him again. A small smile curled her plump lips as he purred and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. 'So cute!' She thought as she continued to play with his hair, enjoying the wolf pile on his bed and completely having forgotten to ask him why she was here in the first place.

* * *

 **Hello all~! This is a revised fiction i had written five years ago between Kagome and our favorite Wolf Demon! The last one i had up was really...cringe worthy, granted it still had a lot of readers and i truly appreciate each and every one of them. However, i felt it needed to be touched up so here it is again! Kagome and Koga start to really see how well they fit! Stay with me through this development and please do not feel scared to PM or Review your thoughts on this to me 0 w0**

 **I would also like to say all characters are not of my own creation, those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, the plot of this story and the way events will come to unfold are 100% mine.**

 ** _\- Ivory out_**


	2. Chapter 2

Having fallen back asleep to the warmth of so many fluffy bodies around her, Kagome was woken up with the sound of swords clashing hours later. Snapping her eyes open she sat up and looked around before spotting a few of Koga's men paired up and sparring towards the front of the cave. Slapping herself for thinking something bad could have been happening, she groaned and flopped back on the furs.

Feeling someone's hand trail up her side, she blinked up at the roof before a blush coated her pale cheeks at the familiar touch. Swatting the hand away as it drew closer to the side of her breast; she turned to give Koga a half-amused expression. "Good morning to you too, mind explaining why I'm here and not in Kaede's village?" She quipped as she reached over to pinch his cheek non-to-gently.

Koga lifted both brows when she pinched him, his past amusement dissipating as she brought up what he had been meaning to talk to her about. Though if he was truly honest with himself, he had shucked that duty off in favor of relishing in her soft touches while his wolves huddled around them in his bed. Pursing his lips as she finally let go of his cheek, he searched her soft caramel eyes wondering if what he said next would send her running like she had the first time he had brought her here. Or if she would stay and hear him out. Coming to a decision he sat up and pulled her into his lap, her legs lying across his as her rear settle comfortably over his thighs.

"First off, how is your head feeling?" He asked as he brushed her hair from her face gently to look at the cut just inside her hairline. Taking in her scent as he leaned in he didn't smell any infection that could have settled yet, but that didn't mean her wound couldn't have affected her in more than one way. Leaning back to look at her and patiently waiting for her response, he was shocked to find her blushing at their position.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would; having connected my head with a rock when I fell and all." Lifting her gaze to his she caught him staring at her with an expression she hadn't seen on his tanned face before. Tilting her head in question, she tried to decipher his thoughts before his next words had her grasping at straws.

"Kagome, I want you to stay with me." Somehow, when he said this it was different than all the other times he had requested she stay. It was as if the expression on his face and how quiet he had spoken emphasized the vulnerable look that filled his gaze. Biting her full bottom lip in thought, she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Why?" She asked, though it was a simple question, it was loaded with many possibilities that did nothing to deter the wolf from his victory.

"Everytime I come across you, you are either badly hurt, or emotionally drained. It pains me to see someone I have come to care so deeply for endure such agony as you do. For whatever reason, one that I cannot fathom, you seem hell-bent on staying with that Mutt no matter how much he hurts you. I want to understand. But… at the same time I just want you to be safe and happy." Lifting his hand from her hip, he scratched the back of his head, a frown marring his features when he realizes he had forgotten to pull his hair up that morning.

Kagome was at a loss, his gentle request left her mind blank as she processed his words. Usually when he wanted something from her he would request it in such a way that it seemed less like a plea and more like a demand. But this time, it was like he was actually imploring her to make a decision that would be better for her health. Maybe that had been what he was always after? She had only assumed in the past that he just wanted her with him because of her abilities and to get on Inuyasha's nerves. But now, after such a heartfelt and embarrassing confession, she had doubts about his motives.

"Can I... think on it before I give you an answer? This is kind of a big decision to make." She murmured quietly as she looked back up at him when he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Noting his hair was still down; she couldn't help but stare at how different he looked. It wasn't a bad look for him; however, she was so used to seeing him with his hair pulled up that she found it slightly odd and less than a little disorienting. It was like he was a completely different person when his hair was down, almost making her want to experiment and see if when he pulled his hair up later if he still acted this way.

Koga felt a bit down when she asked for time, but he knew it was only right. It wasn't like he had been as understanding in the past when he had tried time and again to persuade her to come be with him. Nodding solemnly, he set her aside and started to finger comb his hair into a ponytail before wrapping a piece of leather around the thick strands to hold them up and off his neck.

Feeling ten times better now that he didn't have the hot mass against his flesh, he gave her one of his crooked smiles and leaned in to peck her cheek before hopping up to go join his men. He felt a large grin spread across his face at the shocked and flustered expression his kiss had garnered. Considering it a small victory, he doubted that Inuyasha would so easily back down and give her space. Especially since the few times he thought to be kind and actually ask for something from her had eventually turned into Kagome using her magic word on the hanyou, effectively planting him in a six foot crater.

Kagome's hand slowly lifted to press against her heated face as she watched Koga saunter off to spar with his men. Her eyes were drawn to his profile as he grabbed Ginta round the neck and started to give him a noogie while Hakkaku laughed in the background. Watching their playful antics she suddenly became really aware of just how strong Koga's physique was.

Though his face was young, his body told of many hard won battles and a discipline she was sure would only be seen in Inuyasha's stone-cold brother. Though he was only playing with his two closest friends, his movements were fluid and his muscles iron beneath his scarred flesh. She found it hard to rip her gaze from his body as she finally took notice of just how intense an aura he gave off just by existing. Biting her lip, she averted her eyes and looked down at her hand in her lap again. She wondered if it would actually be so bad to stay, if only for a small break from Inuyasha and his constant insults and childish behavior.

* * *

 **Hello all~! This is a revised fiction i had written five years ago between Kagome and our favorite Wolf Demon! The last one i had up was really...cringe worthy, granted it still had a lot of readers and i truly appreciate each and every one of them. However, i felt it needed to be touched up so here it is again! Kagome and Koga start to really see how well they fit! Stay with me through this development and please do not feel scared to PM or Review your thoughts on this to me 0 w0**

 **I would also like to say all characters are not of my own creation, those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, the plot of this story and the way events will come to unfold are 100% mine.**

 ** _\- Ivory out_**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long trying fight with his brother. How often had they bumped into each other only for Inuyasha to always come out the worse for wear? Though he hated everything his older sibling had done in his 100 years, his arrogant attitude making it easier to dislike the Daiyoukai, he knew deep down he just wanted to be accepted. Though he would never admit that aloud, he still wondered how things would have been if he hadn't been disowned based solely on his brother not wanting their line to be tainted any further with his half-breed morals.

To anyone else and his friends that were, even now, rushing to his side, he probably looked like he was dying as he laid on the cold grass with yet another hole in his abdomen. This was a recurring battle wound, one in which he silently wondered whether or not if it happened often enough if it would become something he could function around.

Hearing his friends call out to him as he just lay there staring at the sky while his blood pooled around him, he frowned when there was one voice he didn't hear calling his name with worry. Turning his head slightly to watch them rush towards his prone form, his frown deepened when he noticed Kagome wasn't with them. Where was she? Usually even the sound of one of their group whining about a paper cut was enough to send her running. But now, after that long ass battle he had just endured and his brother decided to stop by and grill him for Naraku's where-abouts, she was nowhere to be seen.

Looking up at the sky again he finally started to sit up, only wincing a little as his guts felt shredded (which they probably were) and his body protested at the movement. Using his sword as a cane, he hefted himself up into a standing position, though he looked like an old man with how he was hunched over and started to trudge towards his group as they finally came up to him.

"Where is Kagome?" He grouched as they all protested and tried to get him to rest while they checked his wounds. Waving them off with an irritated growl he looked to Miroku and arched a brow, "Where is she?" He asked again, his irritations rising at having to repeat himself.

"Last I heard she was collecting herbs for Lady Kaede in the forest over that way since their supply was running low in the village." Miroku lifted his brows as he noted the huff he received for this information before Inuyasha started passed them in the direction the monk had pointed earlier. "Hey now friend, I think you should rest a bit. We will go look for Kagome. You need to go rest at Lady Kaede's hut before you bleed out." Not taking no for an answer, he hooked his arm through Inuyasha's and started to drag him in the opposite direction towards the village.

Ignoring the hanyou's protests and struggles, Miroku found it slightly amusing how everytime he battled with his older brother he became grouchy and more stubborn than usual. Even if he was weak enough for Miroku to overpower his weak attempts to escape and hunt down their priestess friend, he found it more entertaining as Shippo planted himself atop Inuyasha's head and started to berate him and ask insensitive questions like only a child could.

"Inuyasha, why do you always fight your brother? I mean, aren't we all going after Naraku? So why do you have to fight him everytime he comes and asks for updates to see if we have any new information? Why don't you just suck it up already and accept the fact that we need as much help as we can get and having Sesshomaru on our side isn't such a bad idea?" Shippo pulled lightly at Inuyasha's ears as he spoke before easily dodging the hand that tried to smack him off his perch by jumping to land on Miroku's free shoulder.

Looking up at the perverted monk, Shippo tilted his head with a confused expression, "Miroku tell him, tell him it would be better if we just all worked together then fight all the time!" He whined, effectively covering Inuyasha's subtle growl as his golden eyes glared across at the kitsune cub.

Sango was following behind the males, taking up the rear as she carried Inuyasha's sword. Shaking her head at Shippo's words, she had to hold back a soft laugh at the position this put Miroku in. Looking towards the forest, she did wonder why Kagome hadn't come running at the sounds of battle. But she just shrugged it off thinking their friend had zoned in while she picked the proper herbs needed for the village.

Having missed Miroku's response to the little fox's inquiries, she couldn't hold back a laugh this time when he suddenly had to play referee as Inuyasha kept reaching for the small child with a promise for vengeance filling his gaze. Shaking her head once again she walked past the men and continued on towards Kaede's hut to drop off the blade before she made her way towards the forest to look for her female friend.

If only Kagome knew just how much she was missing as she mulled over the possibility of staying with Inuyasha's other rival. If only she knew what chaos was about to ensue when they found her basket abandoned and her blood on a rock not far from it. If only Koga knew just how much fun he was going to have when they next encountered the Mutt and the rest of Kagome's gang.

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~! That is right! Kagome is debating on leaving the Inutachi! Inuyasha is doing his usual worrying! And Koga is still trying to get our Miko to stay with him for her safety! What could** POSSIBLY **go** WRONG **?!**

 ** _\- Ivory out_**


End file.
